User talk:Gadjiltron
Re: Stats You may have a point that the starting cast doesn't have starting skills but that means everything should be left blank. The stats are for innate skills. You wouldn't put the empty slots for demons on this wiki as "Command Slot, Command Slot", ja? Same with humans. They don't have innate skills so everything is conversely left blank. Hence, could you please stop substituting empty slots with that? Or do you have an interesting counterargument? I'm all ears. Zahlzeit 19:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, humans are left that way because, as player characters, one can freely set whatever cracked skills are there. Not the same with demons. --Gadjiltron 00:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: How different is that and demons who can inherent skills? Zahlzeit 01:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: The times at which they can be modified, for instance. ::: Regardless of how you view it, I don't really mind how the templates for humans are portrayed. You may do as you please. --Gadjiltron 01:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tyranny isn't the effect of tyranny in devil survivor 2 diffrent from the first game? therefore the color of the racial skill should be blue instead of red, no? sorry if i made a mistake, still new at using wikia i just noticed that the racial skill page is for DS and DS2. so i edited the effect instead Hmm, maybe this calls for the entire thing to be split into 2 tables. --Gadjiltron 03:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Devil Survivor 2 Skills Why did you undo Inpursuit's reformats of the skill tables? Zahl and Inpursuit have been trying to move towards the simplified tables. Great Mara (talk) 22:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I see, but your edit summary confused me when the only visual difference I saw between was the addition of a lighter gray border. Unless the tables appear differently in Monobook since I just stay on Oasis. As for source code I know the color schemes are coming from the MediaWiki css but I'm not sure about table code formatting. Maybe try asking Inpursuit about that. It looks like what Wikia currently has up for tutorials on tables but I'm not entirely sure. Great Mara (talk) 01:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::It looks like the problem is that Oasis and Monobook css are using different table and color codes so on Oasis it's showing up as Blue and gray but on Monobook it's showing up in the odd colors. I think that's what Inpursuit is asking me to deal with now but I'm still waiting on clarification on how much of the Monobook css he wants me to alter. Great Mara (talk) 19:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Skill affinity in SMT4A stats template Please read carefully of the instruction in template:Stats#Skill Affinities of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse that only specific spelling of the skill type is accepted and would not cause script error. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:23, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Stat templates Stop adding the Strong, Weak, Drain, etc templates into stat templates. They were only designed around the SMTIV stats template. There's no reason to be using shorthand in full sized templates where space isn't an issue and it's putting dark text over a dark background with the other templates. Great Mara (talk) 02:10, May 8, 2017 (UTC)